The Legend of Candy face takes a dirty turn
by Candyflossaddict
Summary: When Chad and Sonny grow close, and wander of into the forest. Things have the chances of getting really dirty. One simple massage, sends them into an uncontrollable heated chain of event.
1. Chapter 1

Arguments had just begun to kick in, at the So Random Mckenzie Falls camping trip, and Chad was already suffering from a throbbing headache. The past few weeks his relationship with Sonny had grown, as a result so had his affiliation to the entire cast of So Random. The argument that was taking place would normally be something he'd thrive on, and would be a sure way to make devilish smirk appear upon his face. However, the bond had begun to grow and now, the rift seemed...somewhat pointless, and at times like now irritating.

Chad, strolled across the swaying grass, and made his way to a small log set across the ground. Parking himself down upon it, he began to massage his temples as a way to ease the internal pain he was suffering from. And, there she came, in her innocent parka jacket and hiking boots, making her in all ways possible appealing to Chad. He at noticing her hips swaying side to side as she walked on over, smirked to himself as he came under the realisation-only she could melt away your pain with just her looks.

Sonny, crouched in front of Chad, and placed her hands upon his knee's and looked earnestly up towards, Chad now dark blue, pain stricken eyes. Torn between, acting his friendly self, or to unleash a side of him he was so keen to show. Chad looked down at Sonny, in acknowledgement.

"You feeling okay, you look really down" Sonny sincerely asked. More often than not Chad would shrug away a comment like this and pull up a facade of serenity however; with Sonny he wanted her to know everything. He wanted her to possibly stay a few more moments with him, at whatever cost.

"Yeah...just got a splitting headache, don't know why." He daren't mention the argument going on, as he knew the amount Sonny despised the rivalry and it was surely a lot more than irritation. Her kind soul, was so keen for peace, she'd exiled them all out here to the woods.

Just then she began, to rub her hands up and down the top of Chad's thighs in a purely comforting manner. But Chad couldn't help but sigh into her touch and moan. Sadly just then, at the notice of Chad's pleasurable sigh, she stopped, all too soon.

Instead, of Chad's initial thoughts of her heading off to her tent, with the other's- now they'd dispersed. She stood up, and perched herself upon Chad's lap and straddled him. Confusion now masking Chad's face, he begun to wonder, -hadn't my moan cause her to stop and leave. Why was she continuing to make me go crazy...? I thought I'd gone one step too far with the sigh...

She continued though, and gently lifted both and Chad's hands from his forehead, and placed them in her lap. She then replaced where they had been with her own hands and began caressing his temples and massaging him ever so delicately.

Chad's headache was long forgotten and all he could think about was how he wanted to close the gap between their bodies. So he did. He slid his hands to her lower back, and pulled her forward in one swift motion. The surprise movement caused Sonny to jolt in surprise, and that made matters o so much better for Chad. The way her two bum cheeks spread and rubbed against his legs was so hot, he could see her stripping in his head, like a flicker of images.

Sonny slithered her hands behind his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder, and begun to massage his up shoulders, working out all tension.

Chad's body was in pure bliss. "uh..Sonny you know exactly what I need. Thanks, this is really lovely" Chad softly spoke, and gently squeezed sonny, slyly bringing her that much closer, so their bodies were practically entwined together, and he could feel her chest heaving lightly upon his.

"mmm, it's okay ...I don't mind really." Sonny huskily spoke. And that's when it hit Chad. Could Sonny possibly be enjoying this as much as him? Her voice seemed so...in to it? Gently he pulled her torso back so he could look at her face. Her eyes seemed to be reflecting exactly the deep desire he was currently feeling.

"What's wrong?" She spoke carefully, confused why he'd pulled her forward.

"Nothing of course, you've just made me feel so, so much better. Thank you." He sweetly spoke it the most hushed of voices, making everything so much more intimate. Leaning forward he brushed the tip of his nose across her collar bone and snuggled his face into her neck, softly and cautiously kissing her there. Pausing for her reaction, and when he'd concluded she wasn't going to pull away he continued his trail up to her ear and cheeks. They'd begun slowly rocking back and forth, but as the heat and passion had built up inside the both of them, so had their speed.

Their heavy panting, and roaming hands, had left them intertwined causing them to topple onto the leafy ground. Though it seemed as though neither of them cared, they continued their sensual path, on the ground. Chad crawled on top of her, and smashed his lips upon hers grasping her leg, and wrapping it around him. He was then positioned in between her legs and began rhythmically moving up and down as their tongues fought a useless battle. Taking one hand, he slowly unzipped her parka jacket, just as she'd thought of the same idea. Throwing the now unnecessary garments aside, Chad slid his hand up her shirt that was already half way rode up her mid riff, exposing her ivory glistening skin. Caressingly he edged around the base of her bra, and pulled her body towards ever so slightly so he could slide his hand behind her back to unclasp this man made obstacle, smirking into their ongoing kiss as he'd succeeded.

Sonny's desire was becoming too much and she wanted to be touching more of Chad than she knew was good for her. Hesitantly, she decided to break away from her kiss with Chad, and roll on top of Chad planting a path of shorter ones, lower to his chest, giving her a plausible reason to unbutton his plaid shirt. Fiddling with his last button, Sonny removed his toned armed from the sleeves, and left garment strewn and discarded. Though her bra was unclasped thanks to Chad and his coy ways, her tight top had left it firmly in place against her chest, which was too much modesty for Chad's liking. As Sonny continued to nibble his chest, he lifted her arms, without too much attention from Sonny; he slipped her t-shirt over her head, and slipped her bra out of her arms. The new found exposure lifted Sonny from her heated daze, and caused her smirk at Chad's slyness.

Grasping her bum cheeks, Chad proceeded to flip Sonny over, and crawled back on top of her. Whispering roughly into her ear...

"My turn..."

Indulging himself in a passionate kiss, he began rubbing away at Sonny's two perky breasts. Earning himself a moan that slipped between her lips. He continued to rub, massage, and pinch her nipples, as she arched her back towards him. The pleasure he was causing to Sonny was too much, and she knew tonight she was going to be experiencing a lot more of Chad.

Huskily he spoke. "I need you. All of you." And crushed his lips to hers once more. Slipping his tongue out and trailing her lips, he begged for entrance.

Sonny began to undo her jeans button, and was shaking her lower self out of them, kicking her boots of too and proceeded to unbutton Chad's too.

But Chad was cautious to pull his trousers off. He looked deep in Sonny's eyes, to be sure this is what she wanted. Sonny alternatively, had never been so sure in her life, and gave Chad a swift nod.

Chad, smiling softly lightly kissed her, and removed her thong.

"If I get bitten down there, you're dead!" Sonny giggled.

"Don't worry the only bites you'll get will be from me." Chad's crooked smile, shone down upon Sonny.

Chad racking his hand up and down Sonny's body, positioned himself to her entrance between her thighs, and with one soft moan, pushed deep with Sonny's soft walls. Sonny clamped down on him instantly, as a sharp pain shot through her. She hadn't thought of the fact she'd be losing her virginity but the pain had bought her back to reality, and she'd realised. She Sonny Monroe of So Random, aged 16, had given up her virginity, her sign of purity at such a young age. But while Chad, tried to ease her pain with comforting words, and soft kisses. All she could think of was is something so wrong if you wanted it so much? Sonny had given Chad that reassurance, and she initiated this whole scenario. And yet she still didn't regret it too. She though in an uncomfortable amount of pain, loved the fact, she was here with Chad. And that's when she snapped out of her reverie and grabbed the back of Chad's head bringing towards her, and melting down on his lips. She began to slowly grind against Chad and was soon wrestling to be on top. She straddled him, whilst having him still inside her and began to ride him in slow movements. Chad's hands began to crawl their way up her thighs, one clamped down on her hip and tugged her up and down, picking up her pace. And the other firmly grasped her breast; he massaged it so roughly, yet was emitting an uncontrollable amount of pleasure upon Sonny, that she began to loudly moan.

"Chad, mmm this is so-Uhh!" Sonny's incoherent words of pleasure, were stopped when Chad pushed his pelvis upwards, burying himself deeper inside. Sonny then uncontrollably began to slam her body down onto Chad dick. She'd lift herself the slightest but grind her way down further each time. Getting faster and wilder as her act went on, Chad was on the verge of exploding. He then slipped his left hand down from her breast and securely grasped her waist so he could push her backwards, in one movement, so he was now on top. He placed hands either side of her neck squaring his shoulders and began to push harder into Sonny's wet vagina. Deep, loud grunts of pleasure were filling the area around them. Chad's dick ground down upon Sonny's body and she couldn't help but scream.

"Uh CHAD. Please, just- MORE!!"Sonny was relishing the pleasure she was experiencing, and was breathing heavily.

Chad then placed his hands, behind her knees and tugged then forward, pushing them towards her face, this then left him capable of really working himself hard into her.

In a random rage of pleasure Chad began rhythmically drilling himself into Sonny pushing her legs further and further back. Sonny's response was a whole new round of encouraging moans, so Chad continued. Chad began slamming his balls down upon Sonny's bum cheeks, and his final push sent them into an orgasmic convulsion. Sonny's legs toppled back down to the leafy undergrowth and she began to twitch. Chad had such a large explosion within Sonny; he was about to roll down and collapse, but knowing that now was optimum time to make Sonny's experience that much more pleasurable, he let go of his grasp upon her, and rolled of her too. But instead of watching her pass through her orgasm, he reached down with the tip of his finger and began slowly rubbing away at her wet sensitive clit. Instantly, Sonny's thighs clamped shut and she began squirming. Chad attentively slipped his finger deep with her velvety soft walls, and pumped fast in hopes for her to a consecutive orgasm. Sonny let out a yelp and grabbed Chad's other hand, and smacked it down upon her left breast and began squeezing it hard, massaging it roughly. Sonny then at once stopped and lied down panting. Her hair fanned out behind her. Chad followed in suit, grabbing her into his side, and snuggled closer.

"I'll tell you what, you have to be the headache medication I've ever taken, and I don't think aspirin will cut it next time the casts break out into a fight." Chad, smirked.

"Well...I guess next time I'll just have to be on hand to help you out." Sonny cunningly responded, kissing Chad sweetly upon his chest.

"Lovely..., tomorrow will be a catastrophe though, I just remembered the scavenger hunt we have scheduled, that's going to go terrible." Chad sighed.

"Don't worry baby, we'll go on our own little search." Sonny grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Groggily waking up in the morning Sonny was feeling under prepared for her soon forest activities with her cast members. Her body ached from last night's "pleasures" and her lower half was sore beyond belief, yet she still didn't regret what she'd experienced. Not the returning to the tent at 2 am whilst her mind was still racing and her sexual hunger was more pronounced than ever. Not the getting her hair matted severely and bombarded with debris and leaves. And not even the multiple small distinct mouth shaped bruises that swamped her upper half. All of it on a whole, was pure....bliss. And the pure act of recollecting what happened last night to herself made her eager to replay the whole  
thing again tonight.

Now somewhat more energetically sonny crawled out of her sleeping bag and scurried out of the tent to the fresh air. And the distinct smell of sausages sizzling away made her excited to the upcoming breakfast. However first of all she needed the bathroom which wasn't going to be pleasant. Crouching, down. Squating. Not her thing...unless you put it into a different context. Marching off into a partially enclosed area, Sonny unzipped her trousers and tried to do a swift pee without getting caught. Although she wasn't too worried as she knew the majority of the two casts would be most likely surrounding the looming breakfast. Sonny then stood up and pulled her trousers up, but before she could button them shut a pair of cool hands slid themselves from behind and wrapped around her waist and indulged themselves into her open waist band.

Being quite content with the position of his hands Chad softly spoke into Sonny's ear."Morning beautiful"

"Chad as much as I love this someone may see us" Sonny hastily spoke.  
"No good morning back" Chad pouted.  
"Morning. But that's not the point. Our cast's Chad!" Sonny exasperatedly spoke.  
Chad bent his head down to rest it on her shoulder "Shhh don't worry their all pre occupied with breakfast. I however kindly thought I'd come and wake you up..."  
"And since I was awake... you chose to watch me pee." Sonny stated amused  
"Ofcourse. You know..."Chad lowered his voice and spoke in hushed whispers in Sonny ear. "They say when a woman pee's whilst having sex she's supposed to experience the most extraordinary orgasm..." 

Sonny swivelled around causing Chad's hands to reluctantly pull out from their snug positions in the front of her pants. She then pushed Chad back against the tree trunk behind him, and pressed her body against his. "Ooo rough- just how I like it." Chad smirked.  
Sonny giggled. "We can't we've got to head off to breakfast" and with that she began to head off in the opposite direction. Chad too worked up to have her walk away, yanked her back by lightly grasping her wrist. He then pushed her back against the tree trunk they were previously at. Cornering her with his body. Chad stared longingly at Sonny's face.  
"You see I've got all the breakfast I need here. And I'm sure by the end of this you'll be satisfied" Chad placed a deep kiss on Sonny's heart shaped lips and let all her previous convictions slip away. 

Hitching her legs around his waist sonny was now too lost in their heated passion to even bare a thought towards those sausages. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, Sonny's hands began to claw at Chad's back causes him to groan in ecstasy. Sonny however then abruptly yet reluctantly pulled away. She needed to know where she stood in this  
situation "but Chad. What does this all mean? You and I, I mean. We're  
here doing this...and"  
Chad looked earnestly at Sonny "I thought it was obvious, we are together of course. Aren't we?" Chad spoke confused. Sonny solemnly nodded. "ofcourse." she then grinned widely.

She began undoing Chad's shirt buttons, as Chad proceeded to slip her t-shirt over her  
head. Dropping his trousers Chad gathered Sonny's lower down her legs and spread her legs wider. Sonny began sucking on his left earlobe and biting his lower neck. Each bite and kiss sent Chad deeper in ecstasy. Chad then clasped Sonny's two bum cheeks in haste and placed her on top his waist. Going in for a kiss Chad pushed himself up against Sonny's pelvis and buried himself deep with her. Sonny at once dropped her head back in happiness to  
the now feeling she associated with the utmost passion. Beginning bucking her hips fast on to Chad. Both their movements were so erratic and wild Chad used his arms to steady them against the tree. The extra support allowed Chad to pump harder into sonny and his bare legs we now drenched in glistening moisture from sonny. Everything was happening so fast Chad's lips didn't know where to go. One point the object of their desire was Sonny's swollen lips. Then they'd slip lower to her breasts. However this was made difficult due  
to Sonny's heavy jumping. Riding him as fast as she could Sonny could feel the urge to work faster as a jolt of energy pulsated through her. Slamming her head back. Sonny groaned loudly.  
"Chad I'm nearly there...I just uh please keep going." 

Chad knowing sonny was already rubbing her nipples hard slipped a hand between their sandwiched bodies and began to massage her wet pussy as she rode him. And within moments Sonny was grasping onto Chad's neck for support and panting. Occasionally her body would twitch letting Chad know to let her orgasm past.  
"O god Chad, tha-..that was great!" Slipping down from the tree sonny kept her hold upon Chad. Sweetly kissing him, she spoke words Chad was all too glad to hear."You know, it seems as though my orgasms just make me hungrier for more." she cheekily grinned. Chad knowing all too well what they both needed at that moment, directed Sonny's body to crouch on the ground on all fours. Shuffling up behind her, Chad knelt down and quite easily slipped back into Sonny's dripping hole. Sighing uncontrollably, Chad placed his hands either side of sonny and grabbed her boobs. As though to steady himself. Slamming himself into Sonny's backside and roughly squeezing away at Sonny's chest got Sonny uncontrollably grunting and out of breath. Picking up the pace Chad's main goal was to release his sexual desire before he exploded. Which is what he did in a matter of moments. Warm ecstasy pouring out of him, left Chad collapsed on Sonny heaving. Giggling slightly Sonny began grinding her bum up in the air against Chad's pelvis causes his orgasm to continue for another round. 

Once Chad had finally pulled off of sonny and had rolled off onto the neighbouring grass he barely audibly spoke. "That was the best sex I've ever had, and to think I didn't pee during my orgasm."  
Laughing loudly Sonny kissed his cheek and said "Come on silly we best go find the others and start that scavenger hunt!"  
"Ah yes the HUNT- I wonder what we'll find!" he insinuated whilst wiggling his eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the wood fire circle Sonny and Chad joined the others to a lovely Grady and Nico cooked breakfast. The conversation topic mainly revolved around the upcoming scavenger hunt. Teams had been arranged courtesy of Ms Bittermen and they consisted of a member from each cast- enforcing  
the relationship building aim. As plates were cleared everyone dispersed to clan themselves with suitable outwear. Sonny chaotic hair didn't go unnoticed by Tawni queen of impeccable looks.  
"Sonny. Have you, on a personal mission to anger me, rolled around the dirt infested ground to get your hair in that state." Tawni queried.  
"Of course not! It's just slightly messy that's all. I never got a chance to brush through It." Sonny immediately began to pat down her hair.  
"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again" Tawni grumbled as she marched off.  
Donned in her laced up hiking boots Sonny went and stood by Ms Bittermen and waited patiently for the others to arrive. Zipping up her parka as a chill surround the air.  
"Actually, I prefer that off." Chad came to stand by Sonny.  
"I'm sure you would." Sonny smirked.  
As the others swarmed in Ms Bittermen commanded the attention of them all.  
"Right so as we know the object if the game is too find the required items...without buying, stealing or borrowing as some of you call it." Ms Bittermen drowned on.  
"So off you go...first ones back are the winners...and here are your teams." Ms Bittermen enthused falsely.  
"Tawni and Nico. Chad and Zora. Grady and Portlyn. And finally Sonny and Devon. Now off you go, I have a romantic novel calling my name- so don't get back too soon."  
Whispering into Sonny's ear Chad said "See ya later -after I win" he then winked cheekily and marched off into the woods on a mission to win.  
Sonny swiveled round to face her partner. "So what's the first clue?" she excitedly queried. Devon proceeded by Reading the out the slip of paper he had been given. "You shall not find me for I am hidden. Your search shall turn you nuts. But that is what I'm hoping for because that is what I love!"...  
"Well I'm confused!.." Sonny huffed a mere five minutes later.  
Devon was in absolute agreement. "Maybe we should head off we may get some luck and stumble upon it...you never know." he suggested.  
"I think that'd be best." Sonny said. And they both headed east into the encroaching forest.  
Hours later...Sonny and Devon plopped down by the bank of a lake. Tired and aggravated.  
"I give up!" Sonny announced.  
"Me too! Let's just sit here. The suns about to set. And my feet can't take anymore walking." Devon said. However looking towards Sonny he realised she was too preoccupied with a frog to notice his complaint. The way the sun shone down upon her face and illuminated it caused her to look angelic. It also highlighted the gorgeous almond tones that were her roots. Devon's stare lowered as Sonny bent down to place the frog in the lake. And he began to fully appreciate all of Sonny's  
curves. The way her waist synched in to extenuate her heart shaped hips. Her peachy bum was perfect to the crease and Devon was captivated by her beauty. As Sonny sat back down next to Devon he softly spoke.  
"Your really beautiful you know that." and gently sweeping her hair over her shoulder.  
Blushing uncontrollably Sonny angled her face away.  
"Thanks" she said embarrassed  
Devon however took hold of her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. I really mean that you know? You don't have any idea the effect you have on me."  
But Sonny was all too aware. She had noticed the bulging in his jeans 15 seconds prior to their conversation, and had courteously ignored it. Devon then abruptly smashed his lips against hers and startled Sonny just sat there, but as his kiss became more tender and needy. Sonny became more eager to participate. The way he was holding her was so careful, she felt adored. She then reached up and tangled her hands into his hair and straddled his lap. Their kisses were slow and attentive. And Devon was quick to grow hungry for more. He lowered his kisses to Sonny's neck and greedily began devouring her. Sonny's movements just caused Devon's arousal to heighten and he grasped hold of hips and lifted her up and down repeatedly- causing her to dry hump him. Sonny then involuntarily gasping of ecstasy caused her to realise what she was doing. And she slowed down and slid off of Devon's lap.  
Awkwardly Sonny quickly said "Sorry. I got too caught up. We shouldn't have done that. It's just-." she then stopped dumbfounded for words and walked back to camp. Walking a few steps into the woods she found Chad standing. Worried Chad had just seen what had happened between Devon and her, Sonny sweetly kissed Chad on the lips and looked into his eyes for reassurance.  
"O I saw. Lucky for you I was actually turned on by you grinding into  
another man." Chad said without emotion. Sonny looked back in confusion.  
"I do want to know why though. Why would you do that? I'm not mad, I  
just don't understand why." Chad's forehead was creased with confusion. Sighing, Sonny quietly said. "He was just so sweet. He complimented me with kind words and made me feel special. I acted wrong though. And I'm sorry for that."  
"Why would you need to be given compliments, don't you already know how gorgeous or wonderful you are. I thought you already knew how special you were to ME." Chad stressed.  
"Hearing those things though it's different. It's just reassurance that I'm wanted. And it felt good to have Devon want me like that. I'm sorry Chad. I stopped- but I stopped because I had too not because I wanted too." Sonny looked away.  
"I'm sorry. I believed you were aware of your undeniable sexiness. And that the kisses and hugs and nights we share would just add to your reassurance. But Sonny I've got to say, you got me rock hard whilst I watched you work up on Devon. You sexy minx" Chad smirked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"You're honestly not mad?"  
"Of course not, I'd be elated if you were to go finish up Devon actually, but you've got to promise to come back and finish with me."  
"But Chad I don't want him. I want you. I - love you." Sonny said confused.  
"I know that sweetie but think of Devon as something that'll spice up our sex life. For me please?" Chad insisted  
"Okay, you horny boy. But you'll owe me for this." Sonny exclaimed.  
"Be sure to give me a good view." Chad said as Sonny walked back through the forest towards the lake.  
Approaching Devon, Sonny sat back down next to him and looked back out to the sunset.  
"Devon I'm sorry. I wasn't sure that was what I wanted, I was - overwhelmed." Sonny admitted.  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have forced myself on to you, I just really like yo-"  
Sonny interjected, "Devon you didn't force me, at all. I came back because I regretted stopping. I regretted not kissing you more." Sonny lied. Feeling ashamed with herself for lying for purely sexual needs.  
"Really?" Devon asked shocked.  
"Really." Sonny stated. Sonny then kissed Devon lightly on his lips, but Devon excitedly pushed back slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
Readjusting himself to face Sonny fully Devon came down on top of her, causing Sonny to be flat down on her back. Making out with a boy she was sure she only momentarily had feelings for. But her body betraying her, Sonny was quick to become aroused and began to unbutton Devon's shirt. Devon quick to respond eagerly began tearing off Sonny's clothes leaving her fully naked. Grabbing her body and laying her on top of him Devon began rub up against her, allowing Sonny to know how  
aroused he really was.  
"Let me take care of your needs baby." Sonny sexily spoke.  
And she knelt down my Devon's trousers and began to unzip them. Once shed gripped onto Devon fully and had pulled him out of his blue faded jeans she lowered her head down onto his hardened dick. Lightly breathing on his head she felt him stiffen in her grip. Plunging down fully on to him Sonny began to lick rhythmically causing Devon to gasp and grasp her head pushing her further down. Pulling her hair roughly he pumped her fast. Abruptly he pulled her off and slipped her  
on top of his waist and huskily spoke. "I want to finish with you."  
Shocked at the direction events had taken Sonny looked towards the forest edge where she could see Chad, she wanted to go all the way but she looked at Chad for reassurance and she saw him standing there with his phone out filming. He nodded swiftly. And s=Sonny licked her lips in  
anticipation. Rising up onto Devon she began to instantly buck on him wildly. Fully naked Sonny was rocking fast and placed her arms around her breast to support them. Devon however removed them, and replaced them with his own hands.  
Grunting loudly Sonny could feel Devon hitting deep into her vagina and she screamed with pleasure. Devon however was at the end of his tether and with a final push exploded deep within her. Disappointed with the fact she hadn't reached an orgasm Sonny toppled off of Devon as he breathed deeply. Placing her clothes back on swiftly Sonny kissed Devon lightly on the cheek.  
"I'm going to head back to camp, see you in a few." and she hastily scurried deep into the woods. Upon reaching Chad, she found him on edge. Roughly he spoke. "Come here gorgeous."  
Pushing Sonny against a tree he grabbed both her arms and placed them high above her head. Kissing her aggressively he was free with his other hand to do what he pleased. And he unzipped Sonny's jeans and slipped his fingers into her damp underwear. Searching his way for her opening Chad managed to tightly fit in his finger and rub away at her wet lips. Grinding her hips back Sonny was eager to hit an orgasm. Chad the instinctively dropped Sonny's arms and crouched down to her  
waist to slip his tongue into her. Gasping for air Sonny pushed Chad's blonde lock of hair up against her and began to massage her nipples under her top. Juices flowing out of Sonny she twitched uncontrollably and released her hold on Chad. Chad rose and helped Sonny re-zipped her trousers and kissed her softly.  
"We should go back now." Chad said unwillingly.  
Still panting Sonny took hold of his hand and headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Sneaking up to Sonny's tent Chad managed to quietly unzip the opening and crawl inside. Shuffling on top of Sonny's sleeping bag Chad whispered into her ear.  
"Sonny wake up." he said.  
Grumbling and confused Sonny pealed open her eyes to see Chad directing her out of the tent with frantic arm movements. Once Sonny slipped out into the dark bitterly cold surrounding she zipped back the tent and gave an involuntarily shiver.  
"Chad! What exactly do you need at....?"  
"3 in the morning." Chad finished as he checked his watch.  
"Look Sonny I need to talk to you...shall we go sit down or something." it was clear he was tired and his eye lids were drooping. It was sitting down around the now burnt out Cinders of last night's  
log fire; Sonny noticed Chad's sunken eyes and the dark rings that surrounded them.  
"Chad whatever it is, we can talk tomorrow. You look so tired." Sonny stressed, reaching up to lightly outline his tired eyes with her fingers.  
"No, really I'm fine. I slept but I had a ...nightmare and I haven't been able to shake this feeling. I'm sorry for waking you but I just-I just need to tell you this. Put things right." Chad adamantly spoke.  
Growing more and more nervous at Chad's words Sonny merely nodded for the fear that her voice would crack with worry.  
"So..I think what we did with Devon was a mistake." Chad rushed, but continued to explain. "Sonny, I had a bad dream. And Devon admitted he lo-ved you. And you started to grow...certain feelings for him" Chad choked.  
" Sonny ....I just want you to know. I need you to know, that you would be better off with Devon, someone who can make love to you so well and someone who will compliment you. But I love you Sonny. I want you. I will compliment you, and love you and make love to you. I want to be all those things, if you just give me the chance." Chad stressed in one big rant.  
"Really sorry I woke you up I just needed to say all these things I'm thinking, I didn't want it to be too late." Chad said embarrassed.

"Chad. Why are you asking me to give you a chance? Why on earth would it be too late? Too late that I had already chosen Devon and run off into the sunset?" Sonny spoke exasperatedly  
"Have I not already given you my heart? I made love to YOU for the first time. And only you. I love YOU. What me and Devon shared, was sex. It had no emotion or want behind it other than purely sexual, and that was for you. I did what I did with Devon for you. Why earth would I choose him, when I already have the man I love. Someone I've coveted for so long but have finally been granted the unbelievable chance to be with?"  
"Is that really how you feel? You wouldn't choose Devon over me..?"  
"Chad. Wasn't it you that said he was something to spice up our sex life? It's rather cruel of me but that truly is how I see him. Chad this is all over a dream...really I'll say it however many times it takes to get through your thick skull! I love you". Sonny giggled amused. But Chad cut off her laughs by silencing her with a passionate kiss.

Caressing her hair Chad said "You don't know how glad I am to hear that and I love you too of course." Chad sighed. They looked out to the glistening lake and sat in tranquillity, Sonny however broke the quietness finally.  
"So now we will no longer be playing with Devon, what else shall we do to introduce some variety into our sex lives?" Sonny queried cheekily.

Contemplating Chad finally suggested "we could of course role play you naughty girl." Chad licked his lips.  
"O, sir that sounds like a great idea." Sonny adopted a low sultry voice.  
"Mmm, so Allison am I correct in assuming you'd like to achieve an A this year in school?" Chad said in a strict authoritarian voice.

"Yes you are correct sir. I would most definitely love an A." Sonny's voice along the way had become into a young British accent.  
"Well you see Allison my dear Aare very hard to achieve you have to do some...extra things to get it. Are you willing to work hard enough?" Chad huskily questioned.  
"Of course! I'm almost willingly to do anything." Sonny enthused.  
"Almost?" Chad cocked an eyebrow to show his disregard for the comment.  
"Allison almost won't get you top marks; you need to be willing to do anything. Dedication is the key." Chad strictly spoke.  
"Well then of course. Anything!" Sonny said as though it was already implied by her apparent eagerness. Chad's body at the words anything insanely reacted. It wasn't the fact he had a "student" openly willing. It was the fact he realised he had Sonny eager to allow him to do anything. Sweet Sonny was his for the taking and he was all to glad.  
"Well then, take your top off for me." he instantly stated.  
"Whattt-t.?" Sonny stuttered. - both of them being actors were doing wonders for their current situation.  
"You heard me clearly enough the first time. Don't make me repeat myself. Are you forgetting your A? You did say anything didn't you?.." Chad aggressively questioned.

Sitting there still fully clothed Allison was confused what to do next.  
"But sir, I don't want to."  
"Whether you want to or not doesn't matter. I want you to, so either you take it off or I'll just slip my hands inside your top!" Chad snarled.  
Still sitting in shock Allison's body was unable to move. Chad realising his A grade student wasn't in the mood to comply. Sliding closer to her on the log and placing both of his hands at the bottom of her shirt he inched them higher and higher on her cool smooth skin. Chad finally wrapped them round her back and swiftly unclasped Allison's bra.  
"That's a good girl." Chad cheekily spoke. Bringing his hand back round to the front he began to fondle each breast but was also keen to see her skin.  
"Unbutton your shirt Allison." he commanded. With only a moment's hesitation she began to undo her shirt buttons. And then let her hands fall limp at her sides. Sliding his hands from beneath her bra Chad slowly peeled off her sleeves and tugged at her bra straps letting it slide to her elbows. Due to the cold air Sonny's nipples were hard and stiff. Making them even more inviting. Measuring Chad raised the palms of his hands to each breast and rubbed them delicately in circular motions. Allison shuddered and sighed at his touch. Chad feeling the strain in his pants had become painful began to edge closer to Sonny's body in hopes of her releasing him of his tension. Sonny however, slid closer to him to only give him a long lingering kiss...goodnight.  
"Chad if you'd forgotten. It's now about 4.30 in the morning. I'm going to sleep." slipping her bra and shirt back on Sonny fiddled with her clasp as she walked away.  
"Sonny! You cannot leave me like this. It's on the verge of cruel!" Chad hissed referring to him being overly excited.  
"I promise next time I'll do anything you want ...sir" Sonny tagged on whilst she stifled a yawn. And she trudged back to her tent.

Heartfelt thank you message begins now......

Thank you ever so much everyone for your reviews and for even reading my story. Loads of your reviews are positive and great but as you'll see from this chapter I have introduced Role Play, and I've already got a few ideas drawn up in my head for future "role playing" but if there is anything YOU would like, just message me with it. Any of your weird, fantasies (LOL! Kinky or not) or anything you'd like Sonny and Chad to do :P This story is after all for you and your pleasure, it should suit your needs.


End file.
